Lost in Empty Pillow Talk Again
by Alexandra-Teller90
Summary: Six years ago he walked away from her for the club, now the club has brought them back together, and this time she isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing exept the illustrious Natalia and the adorable Ana.

Happy kept telling himself it was just another job, his club needed him. That it was a friend of the club that had was helping the enemy didn't matter, that he was mafia connected didn't matter. The thing that was eating at him was he knew him before the club, his mother had been their maid for years when he was growing up, hell he spent his summers as a child watching their oldest daughter run wild in the back yard with her friends. It was her that made this job different. Not that Natalia Harris had ever been a daddy's girl, not that she even cared what happened to the man she called her sperm donor, he just hoped that she wouldn't know it was him that had pulled the trigger. He couldn't deal with the knowing eyes of his mother if Nat found out, they still talked, not that his mother would ever tell him where she was or what she was doing. His mother would look at him and tell him if he wanted to know, he could ask. He'd pussied out and had Juice, the club intelligence officer look her up. She was on the east coast, running some record label that made her millions and that she apparently loved. He was happy she'd finally gotten away.

The van pulling up at the service enterence to the mansion pulled him out of his thoughts, the gate unattended. Kos looked back at him from his perch in the front seat.

"You sure you got this brother?" He asked for what was probably the hundredth time.

Happy nodded as he, Kos, Chibs and Tig exited the van and made their way up through the gardens, leaving the prospect to watch the van. Getting in wasn't hard, the lack of staff after 10 made it easier, finding Robert Harris was easy too. The tide turned when the foursome heard what had to be the unmistakable giggle of a small child from down the hall. They looked at each other each at a loss.

Happy opened the office door quietly and found Robert sitting at his desk, almost as if he was waiting for them.

"Hello Happy." He said, his tone friendly, but his voice didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Cut the crap, who else is here?" Happy asked pointing his gun at him.

"What? No hello's for old friends?" Robert asked with a laugh.

"I'd listen to him ass hole and tell us who else is in the house." Tig said in the calm voice he always had before a kill.

"You think I'd let you come in here and kill me without throwing in some moral hardships for your killer? Tisk tisk, I'm better than that boys."

"Who?!" Happy asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, I asked my darling daughter if she'd bring my dear grand-daughter home to me for the weekend. She was hesitant of course, but eventually, like always, she saw things my way."

"Nat doesn't have kids."

"Oh but my boy, she does, Anastasia just turned five this year I believe. Very excited to be starting school."

Happy had heard enough, he turned and walked out of the room, Robert's laugh echoing in his ears as he stormed down the hall, Kos following closely on his heels.

"Bro, you gotta stop and breathe a second before you do something you'll regret later."

"The kid is five Kosik, you know what the hell that means?" Happy growled.

"There's that possibility, other possibility, she went and screwed around after YOU left HER." Kos said emphiasing that it was Happy that had called things off.

"You knew her, what're the odds of that, huh?"

The office door cracked open and Chibs and Tig came up to the pair, "What's the deal bro?" Tig asked almost concerned.

"Happy and the girl kinda had a thing." Kos said quietly.

"An' lemme guess, dis 'thing' ended abou five years ago?" Chibs asked.

"Six." Happy said shortly.

"Asshole could be lying." Tig suggested.

"Fucker might be a backstabbing asshole, but he don't lie about his kids." Happy said.

The door down the hall crack slowly and out peaked a little girl, her big amber eyes widened when she was the four in the hall and she promptly turned around as she screamed.

"Shit!" Tig yelled as Happy went running after the kid.

"So much for quiet." Kos sighed while Chibs shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

'Who the hell puts a kid that small in a king sized bed?' Happy thought as he, again tried to reach the small child hiding under her bed, she kicked at his hands so fast he couldn't catch either.

"Well brother, what'd you wanna do?" Tig asked as he leaned against the couch in the bed room.

"She ain't coming out for any of us, we gotta get her mom." Kos said with a sigh from his spot leaning on the other side of the bed.

Happy nodded, Nat would be the only one that would be able to get the kid to come out.

The scene in the bedroom when Kos, Tig, and Chibs had entered was comical. Happy was lying flat on the ground, trying to squeeze his way under the large four poster bed in the center of the room growling about damn kids being so damn small. Kos had gone around to the other side of the bed to find out what the hell Happy was doing and had gotten kicked in the forehead for his troubles. Since then he and Hap had been trying to reach the girl who kicked, and bit when they were within reach.

"I'll stay here with the kid." Kos said knowing Happy would prefer him to Tig.

"I'll stay wit 'im, she comes out, we'll get her." Chibs said moving to sit down.

"Guess that means I'm with you." Tig said with a smirk.

"Just don't say anything to piss her off, Nat's a firecracker." Kos said as Happy left the room.

Happy guessed that Nat was staying in her old room down the hall, it was close to the guest room her daughter was in and still gave her some privacy, though why she'd leave her alone in the mansion was a mystery to Happy.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, it was exactly how he remembered it. Same baby blue walls, same king sized wrought iron bed. She wasn't in the room when he and Tig entered, the running water in her attached bathroom told him she was showering. He could almost see her in his memory through the fogged glass.

Shaking his head to stop the on slaught of memories, he sprawled on her bed and waited, Tig just leaned on the wall. It was a few minutes before the running water stopped and Happy could hear her footsteps on the tile, he knew her routine well. Hair styling product of some kind, facial wash, body lotion, clothes.

She sighed when she opened the door, taking in he and Tig with a look that told him it'd been expected. She looked the same, but better. Her golden brown hair longer, going almost past her shoulder blades, her body's curves tighter, the hour glass more pronounced, long golden legs looking longer than he remembered in her white and blue pajama shorts. Her amber eyes were the same, but different as well, more guarded then they'd ever been with him.

"What'd the ass hole do now?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't seem suprised to see us doll." Tig said.

"My father is a grade A dirt bag, figured eventually he'd piss somebody off enough to end up nothing more than a hit."

"So why'd you let him near your kid?" Happy asked.

"Shit, what'd you do to her?" She asked glaring at him.

"Nothing, she saw us in the hall, flipped out, hid under the bed." Tig said.

"I'm gonna spend a fortune in therapy for her before she hits puberty." Nat grumbled as she walked out of the room.

"You gunna ask her?" Tig said motioning over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll get to it." Happy said as they followed Nat back to the kids room, Nats' ass in the air as she nelt down to talk her daughter out, Happy had to close his eyes to stop the flash backs.

"Damn, see why you'd hit that." Tig said appreciatively.

"Lovely, nice to know you spilled our sex life throughout the club house." Nat said as Anna crawled out from under the bed and into her mothers arms.

"I didn't tell anyone shit and you know it, pack a bag, we gotta get you outta here."

"Excuse me?"

"I said pack a bag for you and our kid cause you aint staying here."

"What makes you think she's yours?"

"You gunna lie to my face and tell me she aint?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Ok then, da lady'll go wit Kos an pack a bag fo herself, da kid will stay here and pack a bag with me." Chibs said offering the girl his hand. "My names Chibs, was your pretty lady?"

" Anastasia, but you can call me Ana, everybody does. What happened to your face?" Ana asked running her fingers along the scars on Chibs face, the question was innocent, no trace of fear, just a childs curiousity.

"Is a long story love, a story for another time." Chibs said as the little girl led him into her closet.

"I'm sorry." Nat said watching her daughter interact with the Scot.

"For not telling me that I had a kid out there, or for me having to find out when I went to kill your dad?" Happy asked scoffing.

"Both I suppose, but you gotta understand Hap, you left me. You told me that your job within the club didn't leave room for an old lady, that it'd be too dangerous and you refused to put me in that position. I knew when I found out I was pregnant that you'd say it was too dangerous for you to have kids too. So I took her as far away from here and this life as I could, but I couldn't change my parentage as much as I wanted to."

"So what, he calls you back and you come running? Knowing it was probably a trap?" Happy yelled.

"It wasn't like that! He called and told me if I didn't come with her he'd arrange to have her come on her own, and we both know what the hell he meant by that."

"You could have called me!"

"And said what Hap? I'm sorry I haven't called since I ripped your heart out and stomped on the pieces, but I need a favor? Sorry that's not me, I figured we'd be in and out before you ever knew we were here."

"Go pack." Happy growled, Nat nodded and Kos followed her out.

It took a good half hour for the girls to get packed up and loaded into the van, then the boys set the house to blow, and headed back to the club house.

When they arrived Happy had no idea what he was going to do with the girls. Nat carried Ana would fallen asleep on the drive over while Chibs grabbed their bags.

"We'll just put you in Hap's room til we ge this all settled." Chibs said as he walked through the club house.

"Uh, no, I will not be letting my daughter sleep in the same bed he's fuck whores in, no thank you." Nat said stopping in the center of the club house.

"We could put her in Ope's old room?" Tig voluntered.

"You wanna put my kid in a dead brothers dorm without talking to the pres?"

"Jax won't mind, he's been trying to get someone in it since Lyla cleaned it out." Tig said with a shrug.

"Is the bed clean?" Nat asked with a sigh.

"Should be."

"I guess we'll take it."

"Like hell, you're staying in my room." Happy growled.

"No, we are not, I will not expose my daughter to whatever super std you have infecting your bed, not happening."

"Aye, brother, she has a point, you do ave a way with da crow eaters. Jus let em stay there tonigh, we'll figure everything else out in the mornin." Chibs said leading the girls from the room.

An hour later the men were still at the bar, wondering what the morning would bring.

"I don't get it man, she doesn't look like any girl you've hit as long as I can remember." Tig said downing another shot.

"I'm guessin that was the point Tiggy." Chibs said nursing his beer.

"What'd you mean?"

"Can't imagine it was easy, walkin away."

Happy didn't say anything, just stared at the bar top infront of him. Truth was, she was a childhood fantasy that had somehow managed to become reality. He didn't understand why she picked him and when the club made him their "Killer" it seemed like fate had given him an out. He didn't like feeling like he'd made a mistake.

With these thoughts swirling around his head, Happy downed the last of his beer and left his brothers to gossip like old hens. He had intended to go to his room and pass out, he had ended up infront of the dorm the girls were in. The door was unlocked, and he slipped in without waking either of them. For a second he just stared, watching the two sleep. How Ana curled into her mother, her small head resting on her arm. How Nat had moulded her body to her daughters, lying on her side so their daughter took up the majority of the bed.

Their daughter. That thought was going to take some getting used to, but looking at the two curled on the bed, Happy knew one thing as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed behind Nat. He wasn't letting her walk out this time, this time he wasn't going to let go. With that thought he threw his arm around Nat and Ana, and when Nat snuggled back into he knew that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as over him as she wanted herself to believe.


End file.
